


the walls are thin and all i hear is the screaming and crying of a child

by Stabbsworth



Series: it's a whole new world out there [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Apartments, Gen, Modern AU, Thin Walls between Apartments, Thinking at Night, wilson thinks too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson wishes he could just switch his brain off.





	the walls are thin and all i hear is the screaming and crying of a child

Again, the crying had started.

It was frustrating, to not know what was causing this child to sob and scream beyond the thin walls of his apartment.

Nightmares? Night terrors? Sleep paralysis?

All he knew was that it was 2 AM and he was roused by this child’s screaming for their mother.

Wilson sighed quietly to himself, sending a silent plea to whatever thing was out in the universe and pulling the strings to get this kid to stop crying.

Disturbed sleep would likely give him hell in the morning and at work, given that he never had the time to make a proper breakfast for himself, and even less to greet his housemates, for lack of a better term.

He groaned quietly to himself, sitting up and brushing his unruly hair back with a hand, before laying back down and nuzzling into the dressing gown unceremoniously dumped on his pillow.

It was soft and warm and he knew he liked the texture, which is why he had a tendency to sleep on it instead of actually using it for its purpose.

Kind of like Webber’s fur, when he thought about it. The kid always ended up being really fluffy when Winter’s blizzards came in full-force. He remembered just sitting near to the fire with them in his lap, gingerly running a hand through their fur while they slept.

God, he missed the kid. He missed the other survivors, too.

Willow was always a fair bit of fun to be around, and he never did quite show her the burning of copper and other powdered metals, did he? There just wasn’t any copper or anything similar to show her the different-coloured flames with.

Wickerbottom, Wolfgang, Wes, Woodie…

He ran a hand through his hair again.

Don’t think about it.

The phrase repeated in his mind, he’d tried to come to terms with never being able to see them again. Never being able to see his friends-- hell, he’d considered them to be like family.

Then there was that little crush on Willow that he never got to the bottom of.

Don’t think about it.

He had to teach a class tomorrow. Now wasn’t the time to think about this. Not now, not ever.

Wilson sighed, tried to refocus his thoughts, and shut his eyes.

It was at times like these where he wished he had an off switch for his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this while a child cried next door, and i finished it up today.


End file.
